Daniel Grayson
Daniel Grayson is a wild party boy, though subtlely resisting his family's efforts to groom him as the next CEO of Grayson Global. Despite being Victoria's favorite child, he does not have free rein - his earlier reputation as a rambunctious party boy, and several brushes with the law, have left him on thin ice with his father, though with time they mend their relationship. Biography He is the son of Conrad and Victoria Grayson and the older brother of his half sister Charlotte Grayson with a $100 million trust fund. He is an all-American boy of privilege. Daniel’s life embodies all that comes with being the firstborn of a wealthy family—high expectations to succeed, partnered with a penchant for getting into any and all trouble his family can buy his way out of. But when his party-boy ways culminated in a messy drunk driving accident the previous summer, Daniel’s free-pass was revoked by his parents and replaced with stricter boundaries and even higher expectations. Now Daniel has returned to the Hamptons after a semester at Harvard Business School, struggling to face the demons of his past and re-imagine the life he wants to live and the man he wants to be. Personality Daniel had been a party boy in the past and had a drinking problem but he had sobred considerably by the time Emily Thorne arrived and only got drunk when Tyler coaxed him to. He was trusting and easily manipulated by both Tyler and Emily. Tyler thought he was stupid and also suspected that Daniel might be scared of him once Daniel learned about his true nature. Although Daniel was a better person than the rest of his family, except Charlotte who was by far the most honourable and trustworthy of the Graysons, he had been raised to think about his family's status and reputation instead of telling the truth.. Early life Season One He began a relationship with Emily Thorne, unaware she's Amanda Clarke who's seeking to destroy his parents. He previously had a serious drinking problem. One night he had too much alcohol and was dating a waitress. They got into a car and hit a utility pole. His mother paid everyone off including the victim's family to get Daniel off the hook. He seems to have changed and has given up his old drinking habits in favor of being a gentleman. He tells Emily that it's nice to meet someone who didn't know his past self. His roommate, Tyler, got him drunk after he bailed on Emily (Duplicity). He decided not to work for his father so he was cut off. He then helped Charlotte and got a job as a bartender at the Stoweaway (Guilt). He was currently engaged to Emily until the season finale. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Daniel is in a relationship with Ashley. However, their relationship came to an end when Aiden Mathis informs him that Ashley is in a hotel with Salvador Grobet (which, unknowingly to him that Ashley was blackmailed by his mother). He also shown to become more ruthless in his positsion as the new Grayson Global manager:taking over NolCorp, taking a picture of Ashley and Salvador in bed together to threaten Salvador (and his followers) to vote for him to become the new leader of Grayson Global. However, Daniel later admits that he becomes like that because he still angry at Emily for cheating on him. Relationships Romance Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Daniel Daniel and Emily dated for most of the first season, though they broke up near the end. Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Daniel He began dating Ashley Davenport in Season 2. Family Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Daniel Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Daniel Friends Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Daniel and Tyler Memorable Quotes *How do you plan to convince 12 Strangers that you're in love with me when I'm not even sure myself (Daniel Grayson to Emily Thorne.) Daniel_Quotes1.jpg Appearances Trivia *He ended things with Emily after he discovered she kissed Jack. *He is left handed. *He is still In love with Emily. *Talented in poetry and had considered to become a poet. Gallery Dan.jpg Arms.jpg EDan.jpg Toast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Harper Family